


Announcements

by n_v_c_r



Series: Juno Steel with OSDD [4]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Juno steel is a system, Multi, OSDD, Otherwise Specified Dissociative Disorder, Past Character Death, Switching, did, peter nureyev is a system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_v_c_r/pseuds/n_v_c_r
Summary: Juno Steel is an OSDD system. The system tells the crew of their existence.Also including Benzaiten’s oversharing
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Juno Steel with OSDD [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> TW’s: Mentions of death, switching

They decided Valkyr would be the one to tell the crew. Xe knew the most about what was going on and was certainly the most level-headed of them all. Rita already kind of knew, of course, but she didn’t know about the details. She just knew Juno was looking into it.

So when Valkyr approached Buddy, with perfect posture and Juno’s usual grumpy vibe not following xem around, Buddy was a little shocked.

“Buddy. Can I ask a favor from you?” Valkyr said, and Buddy hid her surprise and nodded.

“Of course, Juno. What can I do for you?”

“I… kind of have an announcement to make. It’s not bad, but its not really good, either. Just something I think that everyone here should know.”

Buddy nodded. “I’ll get right to it, dear. When would you like to say this?”

“As soon as it is available to.”

“Well! It just so happens that today is break day! I’m the only one working. I’ll call a meeting, one moment.”

Valkyr waited patiently, and within half an hour everyone was in the common room, talking over one another and joking around. Nureyev was sitting next to Valkyr, holding xyr hand tight in reassurance.

“You don’t have to do this yet. We can still call it off,” Nureyev whispered to xem.

“It’s alright. We’ll have to tell them eventually.” Valkyr stood and cleared xyr throat, waiting for everyone to quite down. Xe took a deep breath, ignoring the feeling of everyone’s eyes on xem. “Alright, I know this is certainly an odd situation for me to talk to all of you like this, but there is something important that I have to share with you all if we’re to continue to work together as a team.”

Buddy looked shocked at the words, but ultimately proud.

Vespa snorted. “What, are you dating Ransom? You didn’t need a huge announcement for that, you two are practically married.”

Buddy scolded Vespa quietly. “I apologize, Juno, continue.”

Valkyr nodded. “Well. I’m sure you all have noticed how… moody Ju- er, I can be. It’s not a secret, everyone has noticed, and that’s okay. I think I may have found a reason for it.”

Everyone perked up at this, confused but a little interested in his words.

“Obviously, I can’t know for sure, but it is a very likely option and makes the most sense at this time.” Valkyr shook his hands a little, pulling everything he knew about OSDD from his mind. “When you’re little, like… before the age of 8, you don’t really have one set personality. It’s more of a bunch of ego states floating around up there, in charge of different things. For example, one ego state might be in charge of food, and see the adults around it as a source of food. However, another might see it as a source of danger. Occasionally, if a kid goes through repeated trauma before that age, that one personality never forms. The ego states remain separated, even years after the trauma. 

“There is a very likely chance that I- we,” at this xe gestured to xemself. “have something like that. So. Hi. It’s nice to officially meet you all. My name is Valkyr, xe/xem.”

Rita was the first to speak. She stood and flung herself to hug Valkyr. “Oh my gosh, Mixta Valk-ur! Oh my oh my, I can’t WAIT to meet everyone!” She peeled herself off from xem, giddy with excitement. “The whole trauma part ain’t so nice, but hey! More of Juno! Not Juno? More PARTS ‘A JUNO!”

Valkyr laughed, wiping tears away. “Yeah. Thank you, Rita.” Xe calmed down a bit, looking at the rest of them. Xe were nervous beyond belief. Xe sat down awkwardly.

“Okay?” Vespa said. “Fun announcement, bud, but I don’t get why its such a big deal. Woah, you have other people in your brain, such a horrifying thing!” She laughed a bit. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to hear people that you can’t see.” She was trying to make xem feel better. Xe smiled softly at her, recognizing the effort to give xem comfort. 

Buddy glared at her, but realized the light-hearted comments weren’t meant maliciously. She leaned forward a bit. “What can we do to support you, Valkyr?”

Xe sat there, surprised at the question, but soon cleared xyr throat and spoke. “Well, first off. Please don’t treat all of us like Juno. We’re different people, all of us, and its nice being able to recognize that we’re not him for a change. There’s uh… 8 of us, at the moment I believe?” Xe pulled out a journal, with the first couple pages filled with information they’ve collected about everyone in the system. Xe gave it to Buddy first, and she flicked through the pages, and Valkyr made a motion to show it to everyone.

It took a moment, but soon the book circled back around to xem. “Usually we’ll let you know if its someone else, but if you need to know you can always just ask.”

Jet frowned. “May I ask a question? Two, actually.”

“Go ahead.”

“The book said that you have someone named Mars. It said he was usually a child. You are very apparently not a child.”

Valkyr took a moment to plan out xyr response in xyr head. “Well, sometimes being a child is easier than being an adult. It’s another way to cope, just like anyone else in the system. We often feel like we missed out on our childhood, so Mars is the brain’s way of coping with it. His whole job is to be a child and enjoy life.”

Jet seemed to understand. “Also, what is an ‘introject?’ Benzaiten’s page had that listed.”

Valkyr frowned, realizing how fuzzy xe felt. “Oh. Wait a minute, I’m not Valkyr.” They took a moment to try and get a feel for who he was. “Oh. Hi! I’m Benzaiten. I’m not sure when Valkyr left! My apologies. Right- an introject. Well, sometimes when you go through something traumatic or even stressful, you can cling to media or other people for comfort. Oftentimes, those outside influences have an influence on the system, and they form. Especially with people who have ADHD or autism. It’s very common for hyperfixations or special interests to have influences on who forms when they’re stressed. For me, I formed because Juno was having trouble coping with-“

Benzaiten paused. “I’m not sure if he wants me to tell you.” He stopped again. “Fuck it, its more my business than his. He was having trouble coping with my death.”

That definitely caused some confusion. “I’m Juno’s twin. I got deathified, he had a couple breakdowns, and now there’s me! My memories don’t always line with old me’s, so there’s obviously differences, but its still pretty accurate. Not that it has to be.” Benzaiten continued rambling about whatever came to mind, until Nureyev tapped his hand.

“oH! Right! Introject. Of course! Does that answer your question?”

Jet nodded.

“Alright then! I think I’m gonna go, Juno is yelling at me for telling you all too much.”

Rita laughed. “Of course he is! Mistah Steel was always realll touchy about his family!”

Benten grinned. “Okay then! Bye y’all!” He made a beeline to their room, Nureyev following close behind. There, Benzaiten hugged Nureyev and wiped tears away. Juno switched in not long after, and the two stayed together until Juno calmed down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or other notes, feel free to comment or dm me on discord or tiktok! Discord is “with malicious intent#8604” and tiktok is “@n_v_c_r”  
> I love all of y’all’s comments, it means so much to me that people are enjoying this!


End file.
